The Deaths Come Marching One By One
by Jamie Your Frickin Star
Summary: This is the reason Mort writes horror. A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". 6-year-old Carolyn is the light of his life...But nobody knows what goes on in her twisted mind. Rating will most likely change.
1. Turn Out Your Lights

**The Deaths Come Marching One By One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here :)

Summary: A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". This is the moment that changes Mort's life...This is why he writes horror. This is why Amy left him. Too many deaths...Who's fault is it really? Rating will most likely change.

A/N: Guess who? Lol! Yes here she is with another story. This one will probably be a little sad...Woah...I'm already crying thinking about this fic :( Hm...Maybe I'll get REVIEWS on this one. :) ---Rae

**Chapter One: Turn Out Your Lights**

_My dad is my hero because he writes things that other people read and they really like them. He writes really good. He's the best dad in the world._

Mort watched his little girl do her homework at the kitchen table. He loved her so much...

He turned around, sensing his wife's eyes watching him.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, stepping toward him.

"Nothing. Just watching her do her homework. She's such a smart kid, you know?"

"Yeah. She is." Amy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and rested her head on his chest. "Will you put her to bed, babe? I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute."

Amy went over to her daughter and said good night, giving her a big hug.

The 28-year-old Mort Rainey loved his family more than anything in the world. He would literally do anything for them.

He watched Carolyn suddenly jump up and gather together her pencils and paper and stuff them all in her backpack.

"You done?"

"Yep."

"Come on then. It's time to go to bed, sweetie." He picked her up and tickled her, making her laugh like she used to when she was two or three years old. Mort wanted her to stay this age forever. He never wanted her to grow up. She had to be his little baby girl forever.

They reached Carolyn's room and Mort tucked her into bed. "Good night, angel."

"'Night, daddy."

He kissed her on her forehead and was about to leave the room and turn out the light, but she said something. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

She remained silent. "...Never mind."

Mort smiled. "Good night, baby."

By this point, he couldn't help but feel a little worried. Every night, Carolyn acted as if she had something really important to tell him, but she always said "never mind." If she was ever in any kind of harm, Mort hoped she knew that he would die to keep her away from it.

He then proceeded down the hall and climbed into bed himself, kissing Amy, who was still awake, on the forehead.

"Mort? Do you think she's okay?"

"What? Why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know..." She slid down lower under the covers so that she was cuddled into her husband's arms. "I mean...She's just been acting a lot differently since she started first grade, don't you think?"

"Well...I don't know. I suppose...."

"How's your story coming?"

"Wonderful. It's about you, you know?"

Amy laughed softly. "Is it?"

"Yes..." he said, softly nibbling on her ear. "You've turned me into a hopeless romantic. I always write about you...."

"Why?"

"Well because you're the reason I write these books. I gotta give you some credit."

She laughed and turned her head around to kiss him. Within the silence of their sweet kiss, they both heard quiet sobs coming from down the hall. Mort let go of Amy quickly and his instinct was to jump up and go see what was wrong, but this time he just watched Amy, as if waiting for instruction.

"She's okay," Amy said quietly. "She's fine...Just turn out the light and go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sweetie, just go to sleep."

Amy rolled onto her side and fell fast asleep. But for Mort, it was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done...trying to fall asleep to the sound of his baby girl crying two doors down.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's a little short...I'm getting tired....Well...some of you might recognize the name "Carolyn" from the story I deleted, Once Upon A Time In Tortuga. Lol I just love that name. It's so pretty. Anyway...please review okay? I love you and good night :-) ---Rae


	2. Mort Hurtful Than A Fistfight

**The Deaths Come Marching One By One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here :)

Summary: A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". This is the moment that changes Mort's life...This is why he writes horror. This is why Amy left him. Too many deaths...Who's fault is it really? Rating will most likely change.

A/N: Mmm...hot chocolate, rainy clouds, and The Used. :D Perfect situation for another chapter right? Hm...Maybe I'm not writing good enough summaries...Maybe that's why I never get reviews lol. I'll try changing it. Later kids ---Rae

**Chapter Two: More Hurtful Than A Fistfight**

Mort had a difficult time getting up the next morning. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned. He then quickly perked his head up to look at the clock. It was already 9:30. Oh damn. He jumped up and rushed downstairs, finding the house empty. Amy had taken Carolyn to school. Mort looked around sadly, wishing he had gotten up sooner. He loved bringing his daughter to school.

But once again, he was just being a lazy father. He sat down at the kitchen table in guilt. He picked up the spoon to the bowl of Frosted Flakes Carolyn hadn't finished. But he put it back down, thinking he should get to work on his story. He headed into his office and sat down at the computer that was already on.

Mort began re-reading what he'd already written....

_James glanced quickly out the window of the tall office building and saw nothing but grey clouds hurrying toward the city. He wanted to get home. He had to. His son could be born any second. He had to be there for them.  
He wanted to quit with the negotiating and just get it all over with, but he couldn't. He had to sit here and be assigned to all these countries around this lonely world, traveling further and further with each new location. Last time it was Greenland. Then it was Brazil. Now it's the U.K. He tried to explain to the presidents and such that his wife was expecting any day now, but they wouldn't let him stay. They continued in saying that James was "important" in their business and held great power in other countries. He honestly did not care though....He wanted to hold power in his own home...Like a father._

It was incredible how it was so simple for Mort to write when he was thinking of his family. He wouldn't know what would happen to him if he ever lost them....

Several hours later, Amy came home. Mort was worried. Amy usually doesn't come until around 5.

Mort met her at the door and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Why are you home so early?"

"I got another call from Carolyn's school."

"Why didn't they call here? I could have gone."

"Well because the school doesn't have our home phone. Only my cell."

"Why?"

Amy didn't answer.

"Can I come with you?"

"I think I should just go alone."

Amy suddenly saw the hurt in Mort's eyes. She realized how much he wanted to go. "Honey. I'm just going to pick her up. Next time we have to talk to the principal or something though, you can go okay?"

"...Okay," he agreed reluctantly. Amy smiled, gave him a kiss and left.

-----------------------------------------------

Amy returned with a disturbed Carolyn about ten minutes later. Mort was nervously pacing the living room. He wondered what his daughter had done this time.

He saw the two walk through the front door and Mort looked at Carolyn timidly. "Hey, sweetie. You wanna tell me what happened at school today?"

"No!" Carolyn ran up the stairs.

Mort was taken aback. "What happened?" he asked Amy instead.

"Well...I talked to her teacher for a second and she said she just wasn't participating in any of the activities with the other kids....Then one of the kids started calling her names and she got really upset and started shouting back at him. I don't know what we're going to do...She won't talk to anyone about it."

"It's okay. I'll try talking to her."

Mort went upstairs into Carolyn's room. She was sitting on her bed, clutching her pillow.

"Hey, baby cakes. What's the matter?"

"Leave me alone."

Mort sat down next to her and took her in his arms. "Did you get in another fight with someone at school?"

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"He was being mean."

"What did he say?"

Carolyn remained silent for a second, letting Mort stroke her auburn colored hair comfortingly. "He said...he said we were poor because there are holes on the knees of my pants and I wear t-shirts....So I started yelling at him."

Mort stared at her and gave her a hug. He hadn't ever really thought about the appearance of his daughter before. He knew she was the most beautiful little girl in the world. He never second-guessed it.

----------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner, the three of them sat around the table, none of them saying much. "So do you have any homework, Carolyn?" Amy asked.

"No. I didn't get any before I left."

The family remained silent for a few more minutes. It was obvious all three of them were searching around for a topic. Well, maybe not Carolyn.

Suddenly Carolyn dropped her fork onto her plate and covered her mouth with her hands, coughing hard. Amy, who was sitting closest to her at the side of the table, handed her a glass of water, looking worried. She took a drink but swallowed it with difficulty. After a minute or so, the coughing had stopped. Mort and Amy stared at her in worry.

"Are you okay, hun?" Mort asked from across the table. She nodded.

Amy felt her forehead and her eyes widened. "Carolyn, you're burning up!"

"No, I'm not," she added reluctantly. "I'm fine." Her voice was distant and faint.

"No, sweetie, you're not," Amy argued, now up and rummaging through the drawers for a thermometer. She found it and rushed back over to her daughter and stuck it in her mouth. Mort and Amy waited with baited breath.

Amy finally removed it from her mouth, reading the temperature.

And it was off to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the delay of this chapter. Review please ok? I love you! ---Rae


	3. Room 603

**The Deaths Come Marching One By One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here :)

Summary: A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". This is the moment that changes Mort's life...This is why he writes horror. This is why Amy left him. Too many deaths...Who's fault is it really? Rating will most likely change.

A/N: Wowzers lots of reviews for only two chapters. This is probably one of my most popular stories! I'm glad you're all liking it! Here's another chapter. ---Rae

**Chapter Three: Room 603**

The three of them were driving hastily down the highway, Carolyn sitting on Amy's lap in the passenger's seat. But Mort was getting extremely frustrated. It was about 7:00...and there was tons of traffic. Cars were backed up about a mile from the end of the highway. Mort was trying to ignore his daughter's heavy breathing as he kept his hands tightly on the steering wheel.

Suddenly a car honked behind them. Mort glanced at the mirror and cursed loudly back at them.

"Mort!" Amy said hastily.

"Why don't these cars freaking move?!" Mort honked the horn for several seconds, causing many more shouts from different cars around them.

"Mort, just calm down. We'll be there soon." Amy held onto Carolyn tightly, feeling her forehead every two minutes. She knew her husband was on the verge of screaming in frustration, and she felt the same way, but didn't show it.

Over twenty minutes later, they reached the hospital, Mort feeling his face getting hotter too.

--------------------------------------------------------

Mort and Amy sat on a couch in the waiting room, Mort's arms wrapped around Amy, who was feeling more anxious than ever. Mort continued holding her and kissing her and trying to calm her down, telling her everything was okay. Finally, she gained enough breath to speak. "Mort?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared."

"I can't help it."

Mort held her and whispered softly in her ear, saying comforting things to her. It made her feel slightly better.

Then the doctor came back out. Amy and Mort stood up automatically, holding their breath. Dr. Mason looked at them sadly. "Mr. and Mrs. Rainey...I'm terribly sorry, but your daughter is very ill."

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "How ill?"

"Quite. We'll have to keep her here for a week or so to be sure there's nothing else wrong. And..." He looked at the two of them quizzically. "As we were treating her, we discovered several bruises around her body. Is there anything-"

"What?" Mort replied angrily. "What-what are you talking about?"

"Well-"

"No...God dammit...okay, doctor...I don't exactly like being _accused_ of these sort of things...especially considering my daughter...in other words, the reason I live. And I hope you understand that I am deathly afraid of what might happen to her right now-"

"Mr. Rainey...I apologize. I meant no offence. You can see your daughter now if you'd like."

Mort walked away from the doctor, fuming. Amy followed him to Room 603 where their daughter was. "I don't like that doctor," Mort said, his hands in his pockets, feeling tense.

"It's okay, honey."

Carolyn was sitting up in her bed, staring at her thumbs, a slight frown on her face. Mort and Amy both gave her a kiss on her forehead before sitting on either side of the bed. "Hey, sweetie," Amy said to her. "How are you? Do you feel okay?" Carolyn shrugged.

Mort didn't know what to say. They all sat there for a minute or so until Amy was called out again to sign some papers. Mort was left sitting with his little girl. "So...how's school, baby?"

"It's okay."

"How's your friend Jenna?"

"Jenna moved."

"Oh. Right. How are all the other kids?"

"They're good."

"So...how do you feel?"

"Okay."

"Have you been feeling 'okay' for a while?"

She shrugged again and slumped lower in her pillows and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired, baby?" She nodded. "Well go to sleep then okay?" She nodded again. "Good night, Carolyn. I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Good night, Daddy."

He kissed her on her cheek and left the room, not wanting to look back, knowing she was going to be okay. But he also knew he was going to have many nights of sitting in that same chair next to her bed. _No...You can't think like that...She'll be okay..._ Mort told himself. He met up with Amy in the waiting room again and took her hand to leave the hospital, but found himself looking back at Carolyn's room one more time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mort layed in bed that night, not being able to close his eyes. All he could think about was Carolyn...Not like he ever _did _think about anything else but her and Amy. He loved them both so much.

But he still couldn't fall asleep.

So he got up and went downstairs. He checked the clock which read 11:56. He couldn't really think of anything to do....He looked around the room then opened the refrigerator and searched it, finding a bottle of Jack Daniels. He considered it first though...He didn't want to get drunk....He knew the consequences of getting drunk....But he wanted to anyway.

He stood there and took a drink of the old whiskey. Mort hadn't had this stuff in a while....He was appreciating the feeling it gave him until almost half the bottle was gone. After not getting drunk in several months the feeling he recalled didn't feel too good. He had to see his baby in the morning...Why did he do this? Mort finally collapsed on the couch, clutching the bottle over the side of the couch.

Mort then heard distant footsteps. Amy had obviously gotten up. "Mort? What are you doing?"

She walked toward him and immediately noticed the whiskey bottle in his hand. She just sighed and sat him up straight, then sat next to him. "Mort...what made you want to come down here and get drunk?"

"I couldn't sleep." He smiled at Amy. "I'm-I'm so worried about her....We've never had to bring her to the hospital because she was sick or anything before....I feel like a horrible dad."

"You're not. You're a wonderful dad."

Mort's eyes kept shutting and reopening in desperation of sleep. "I'm going back to bed...What did you come down here for?"

"...I couldn't sleep either."

Mort gave his wife a quick hug and headed upstairs again, hardly being able to walk. But he climbed back into bed and fell asleep before he even heard Amy come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for shortness! I could feel your anticipation for this chapter lol. Bye everyone! ---jamie (back to my real name)


	4. Someone New

**The Deaths Come Marching One By One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here :)

Summary: A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". This is the moment that changes Mort's life...This is why he writes horror. This is why Amy left him. Too many deaths...Who's fault is it really? Rating will most likely change.

A/N: man I'm such a loser. I haven't updated in....almost 2 weeks. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna work on this chapter all night to make up for it. ---jamie

**Chapter Four: Someone New**

Amy went back to work right after the two of them went to see Carolyn. Mort had been fighting back tears the entire time he stood there, watching her. And he was also fighting a hangover. When he got back home, he tried working...but he couldn't. He was still too sick and tired and weak. He needed to do something today....But not right now. Now he needed to sleep.

Mort woke up on the couch at about 4:00. His head was heavy but the worst of the hangover was over. A few minutes after he woke up, the phone rang. He put his glasses on and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, hun. I just had to call to let you know I'm gonna stop by the hospital on the way home so could you start dinner please?"

"Are you going to check on Carolyn?"

"Well, yes...and I need to talk to the doctor about something."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's great. So I'll be home at about 6:30 okay?"

"Alright...."

"Love you. Bye."

He set the phone back down on the receiver and sighed. He didn't want to cook. He wasn't in the cooking mood. Actually he never was. Mort hated cooking but he did it anyway.

Mort pulled his hair back as he walked to the kitchen. He really wanted to do something today. He needed something to keep his mind off Carolyn. And yet...he really didn't want to make dinner. So...he walked to his office and went online. In search of curing his boredom, he opened a new game of Pong.

It was after he lost another game he realized he really did need to do something. He needed to do get out of the house. Then he decided he would go to some bar. Just...to think. He definately needed to think. But of course he had to call Amy first.

"Amy? Uhm...I just needed to tell you I'm gonna go out for a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go drive around....I probably won't be home when you get here."

"Well...okay." She sounded confused.

"Okay. See ya later."

Mort went upstairs and looked at the clock. It was 6:15 now. He'd been playing Pong for two hours? He changed into a white shirt and jeans and his black leather jacket. He'd had this thing for over ten years and it still suited him. He considered brushing his hair...but didn't bother. He had to hurry and get drunk because he needed to be home in time for dinner...even though he doubted he would be.

He drove. And drove. Until he found the very bar he had been searching for. He'd been here many times, especially before he met Amy. He remembered many nights he'd spent here before he got married....

Mort sat there with a beer, closing his eyes, feeling a headache already. He looked around, watching a fight break out in the corner of the room. Mort smiled and took another sip of beer. He wanted to get drunk. He had to get drunk. He had to make this blurry life of his disappear completely. He wondered for a minute why he was having these thoughts....He'd never felt this depressed in a long time. That's why he was getting drunk tonight.

It was then that a green-eyed blond sat next to him. "Hi. I'm Keira."

Mort turned his head to face her, his eyes surveying every inch of her. "Well, hello, Keira. I've never seen you here before."

"I come every night. I've never seen you."

"Just started coming back. This place used to be like my second home. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know. Is a fifth one appropriate to be bought from such a sexy man I just met about three minutes ago?"

Mort laughed, quite unsure what he was doing. "You've had four drinks tonight, hun?" She nodded. "Well, maybe I'll come back tomorrow and I can buy you a first." She smiled and seemed quite pleased with herself. Mort noticed Keira looking at something behind him and he turned around himself, following her gaze. He looked around and saw exactly what he didn't want to see tonight.

Olivia.

She was wearing what seemed to be half of a shirt...as if it was cut off at the center of her chest. Mort then remembered the way Olivia was and assumed that was the case. It was a pinkish-orange top and she was wearing a short black skirt. Mort felt the alcohol in him and stared in her eyes in shame. She stared back at him as well...waiting for one of them to say something. Mort got up and walked toward her, feeling a grin spread across his lips. Olivia seemed to be watching his lips longingly....

"It's been forever, hasn't it Liv?"

She nodded. "I've missed you so much, Mort." Mort ran his fingers through her dark hair and smirked. He was suddenly remembering everything about her. Oh what an experience it was being with Olivia. She looked up at him in adoration. "I loved you."

He smiled slyly. "I loved you too. And now...I find you here. In a bar. While I am seriously drunk-"

And then she kissed him passionately. Mort could almost feel now how much love he used to feel for this woman. He kissed her back deeply, not exactly sure what he was doing now. It was just a kiss...saying hello to an old friend....

She let go of him but her nose still stayed inches away from his. "I still love you." She leaned forward to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Okay...Olivia...I loved you too. But things changed. I-I got married...I had a daughter." He sighed. "I had a daughter....And now she's very sick in the hospital and the only reason I came here tonight was to get my mind off of it and now things are even more complicated than I ever could have intended so please-"

Another passionate kiss.

"Mmm- no..." Mort laughed as Olivia's lips traveled away from his mouth, planting kisses on his neck. "No, darling..." But finally he couldn't fight it anymore. After looking in her eyes again, he kissed her himself. He gave into her stunningly bright brown eyes. Their lips parted again and Mort's eyes strayed away from her for a moment and his face fell instantly as he noticed his wife standing at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say to her?"

"...Nothing."

Amy couldn't stop crying. Mort was sitting on a couch in the living room, looking up at Amy who was standing before him, trying not to explode through her tears. "I never thought you would-would..."

"No, Amy, please...It was nothing, okay? I was very, very drunk. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking when you decided to get drunk anyway?"

Mort shrugged, feeling slightly ashamed. He'd much rather have been sitting in Carolyn's hospital room instead of making out in a bar with his ex-girlfriend from when he was in college. He wanted to see her so bad. "I'm so sorry, Amy." He stood up and held her hands.. "I love you with all my heart. Please, please, please forgive me." And when it didn't seem as if she would say anything, he resorted to his puppy eyes.

Amy laughed. "Fine...I love you, Mort." She kissed him softly and let go, smiling.

"What?"

"Well...I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"...I don't know. Probably good." Mort listened patiently. "Well...I saw the doctor today and he said Carolyn is doing great...and then I went in for a checkup myself and...I'm pregnant."

Mort's jaw dropped slightly. "You're...p-pregnant? Again?"

Amy bit her lip. "Yeah..."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kind of an odd way to end the chapter eh? Well review ok? Love you all. ---jamie


	5. The Truth

**The Deaths Come Marching One By One**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here :)

Summary: A misinterpretation of the phrase "lost the baby". This is the moment that changes Mort's life...This is why he writes horror. This is why Amy left him. Too many deaths...Who's fault is it really? Rating will most likely change.

A/N: More story. Thanks for the reviews guys! ---Jamie

**Chapter Five: The Truth**

"Come on, Karsch. It was just a kiss. An innocent kiss."

He laughed. "Your tongue in her mouth was innocent?"

Mort sighed in annoyance. "It doesn't matter. It only matters that I won't have the next chapter in by the end of the week. I'm way too busy."

"Busy? With what?"

"Well...let's see...taking care of Carolyn, avoiding Olivia, taking care of Amy-"

"What's wrong with Amy?"

Another annoyed groan. "Nothing, nothing. Just...can you talk to the publishers for me?"

"I'll try. I don't know if they'll listen...but I can try."

"Thanks. I'll call you when I can." Mort hung up and ran his fingers through his hair, looking around, convinced there was something else to do before Amy got home from work. He really was busy...Then he realized he needed to go see Carolyn.

He drove to the hospital hastily, cursing at several red lights. He hurried to Carolyn's room to find her asleep. He pulled a chair next to her bed and ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair. He debated whether to tell her that Amy was pregnant or not. Carolyn looked so tired and absent that Mort regretted waking her up. "Daddy?"

"Hey, baby...How are you doing?"

"Fine...Where's Mommy?"

"She's at work right now."

"Oh...Can she come back later?"

"Sure."

The doctor that Mort had instantly taken an disliking to coughed behind him and his head spun around.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you, Mr. Rainey."

Mort got up reluctantly, gave Carolyn a kiss on her forehead, and followed the doctor out of the room. He faced the doctor impatiently. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rainey, but Carolyn seems to only be getting more sick with each day. I'm afraid we'll have to keep her for another week or so and see how she does."

"Do you know what's wrong with her exactly? Or are you just guessing?"

"Well-"

"Cause I'm putting my daughter's life in your hands-"

"No, no, Mr. Rainey. It's not that serious....."

"Yet." Mort went back to Carolyn's room and sat back down heavily. "So...how are you, baby?"

"I'm fine. I said that," she said, smiling weakly.

"Oh. Right."

Carolyn looked at her dad sadly and gave him a hug. Mort held her close, and before resting her head back on the pillows, he had unintentionally pulled her sleeve up to reveal a large bruise on her left arm. Mort stared at it as Carolyn stared down at her covers, knowing he had seen it. "Carolyn...what happened?"

"...It's nothing. I ran around a corner too fast and hit it...."

"Sweetie...are you lying?"

She didn't respond. She looked down at her hands she was fiddling with. She took a sharp breath before her eyes drifted off, apparently trying to remember...or simply, not wanting to. "...I'm sure they were just having fun. They didn't mean to."

Mort looked at her anxiously. "What? Who?"

"Them...the-the kids."

"What kids?"

"The kids at school."

"What did they do?" Mort could see tears coming into his daughter's eyes.

"Nothing...nothing, they just...hit me."

"W-Why?"

"I-I don't know..." She looked back into her dad's eyes again, painfully. "They just do."

Mort couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" Carolyn didn't respond. She just sat there crying quietly until Mort gave her another hug, letting her tears soak his shirt. "Sweetie...you'll be fine. I promise...You can stay here...We can keep you home...You can switch schools...It'll be okay."

"I love you, Daddy...."

-----------------------------------------------------

Mort and Amy sat across from eachother eating dinner that night. Mort now had to tell Amy about the kids at Carolyn's school...and he still had to tell Carolyn about her new sibling. He figured both things would have to wait until later.

"How was work today, hun?" Mort asked, avoiding the subject of Carolyn's sickness or Amy's pregnancy at all costs.

Amy shrugged. "Okay, I guess. What did you do?"

"Well...I didn't wake up until about 10...I went to go see Carolyn."

"How is she?"

"Uhm, the bastard doctor said she's gonna have to stay in for another week."

"Oh no, really? I think maybe I'll go see her tomorrow. I'll take a day off...."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be taking lots of days off anyway, right?" she said, smiling.

Mort couldn't manage a smile back. He lay awake that night, for the first time wondering what it was going to be like having another baby....He remembered what an unorganized dad he was when Carolyn was a little baby. He didn't want to be like that again....He wanted things to be perfect from now on. Mort thought about it...and realized it was possible for everything to work out, but it was unlikely.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aw I got pretty sad writing this one.... :( ---Jamie


End file.
